


The world in the eyes of a goth couple and their 12 gay kids

by M0nk33_bun5



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Romance, Touring, Trains, World Travel, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0nk33_bun5/pseuds/M0nk33_bun5
Summary: What could be a better prize than going around the world for 3 months?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 12





	The world in the eyes of a goth couple and their 12 gay kids

POV: Kokichi

"Ok so, you must be wondering why I gathered you all here today."

Well, of course we are! We literally just found out that everything was just a simulation and all that, and nobody actually fucking died. Hooray, I guess? But everything is still so overwhelming it's- ughh.

"Hurry the fuck up, Tsumugi. Do you want to die?" Maki threatened.

"Ok ok chill, Maki-roll." 

...

"So basically... the producers of Danganronpa have decided that as a prize for competing in the last Killing Game, you all will get to go on a 3-month long trip around the world!"

Hold up- WHAT?! I mean it's not a bad prize and all but still-

My thoughts were interrupted when Shuichi, who was sitting next to me, tapped on my shoulder. 

"Ouma, what do you think?" 

"Nehehe." I giggled. Shumai raised his eyebrows.

"I think it isn't a bad idea. Maybe I could... take over the world or something? Who knows..."

———

PoV: Shuichi 

Damn his smile was creepy. I sometimes ask myself why the hell do I even like him when he's that creepy. 

I got up and decided to go over to Kaede, who was in a conversation with Rantaro and Kaito.

"Oh hey, Shuichi! Wanna join in?" She cheerfully asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as I sat down in another vacant chair, which I think Tenko initially sat on before I saw her go over to Himiko. 

"So, what do you all think about traveling for a whole three months?" Rantaro calmly said, yet they could still hear the excitement in his tone. 

"If that means I could spend more time with my sidekicks, then I'm totally going!" Kaito brashly responded, making fists. 

"What about you, Kaede?" 

"Honestly, I think it's lovely. I've never actually travelled the world before so yeah."

"Shuichi?"

"Umm, well, it's great! I'm going... if I can get some mystery books first."

“Books, I hear?” 

We turned over to see Tsumugi, who had brought herself to our conversation. 

“What do you want, Tsumugi?” Rantaro coldly asked. I guess he still hasn’t gotten over the fact that she killed him and blamed it on Kaede.

“Well what you just said is related to what I’m going to say next, so please pay attention, even if you probably don’t forgive me.” She mumbled the last part, yet we were still able to hear it.

“It’s fine, Tsumugi,” Kaede softly said. “I actually forgive you. In fact, I don’t hold a grudge against you anymore.”

“I’m actually gonna cry tears of joy.” The blue-haired girl said, tears actually forming in her eyes. Yeah, I’m not falling for that. She’s probably exaggerating, yet Kaede stood up and placed a hand on her back, comforting her, and wiping her tears with her other sleeve. 

“Shh, shh, it’s fine.” She assured. “It’s not real and it’s over, right? The past is in the past, so please don’t cry over spilt milk, ‘kay?”

“Mmkay. Thank you.”

“So what is it that you wants to tell us?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.” She immediately ran to the front of the meeting room.

“Everyone, I need your attention, please.” She declared.

All eyes were on her, waiting for her to say something.

“Can everyone please split into groups? It doesn’t matter who you’re with, just go into groups.”


End file.
